


Accidental Baking

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, Domestic!Densi, F/M, Fluff, pregnancy!fic, this became completely contradicted by canon almost as soon as i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: When Kensi's been on leave long enough that she's starting to even miss paperwork, she knows it's time to take matters into her own hands.Deeks catches up with her in the aftermath...





	Accidental Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on June 8, 2014. Original author's note to follow:
> 
> This is another of my “five sentence” fic prompts that was so overdue that I decided to write more since the prompter had to wait so long for it. It’s the fluff I mentioned having written in my post from earlier this evening, and it presumes that at some point in the near future Kensi got over any difficulties she might have had with cooking - at least where sweets are concerned, lol. Hope you all enjoy!!!!

When she heard Deeks’ voice behind her, Kensi hastily dropped the batter-covered spoon she’d been licking. It landed in the mostly empty mixing bowl with a clatter. She turned to face him, wiping her hands on a nearby dishtowel as he slid his arms around her waist.

“Um…” she started, pausing to dart her tongue out and catch the fleck of batter that was still on her bottom lip. She didn’t miss the fact that Deeks’ eyes followed the movement, and waited until his gaze drifted back up to hers before continuing. “…I was hungry.”

He snorted, glancing around their kitchen. Every available surface was covered with baking sheets lined with tidy rows of freshly baked cookies. “That much is obvious,” he murmured, “but Kens, there’s gotta be enough here to feed an army.”

She pouted up at him. “I was also bored. I’m going stir crazy, Deeks. I’ve been on leave for two weeks. Two weeeeeks,” she moaned, dragging out the last word for maximum emphasis. “I can’t go running, I can’t go to the range, or the beach…and the house couldn’t  _ **be**_ more ready…I couldn’t believe it, but I started to almost miss paperwork this afternoon.  _ **Paperwork**_ , Deeks. I had to do  _ **something**_.”

He looked down at where her not unimpressive baby bump was nestled between them before leaning down and kissing the top of it lightly. Straightening, he rubbed her lower back with one hand while brushing the other along her cheek. His thumb came back covered in a smudge of flour she’d been unaware was there. “I get it, Kens, I do. But it won’t be that much longer now.”

She sighed, snuggling as far into him as possible. “I know…I’m just ready for her to be here already. You know me and patience.”

“You mean how it’s still not your strong suit?” He chuckled before yelping when she snuck her hand under his t-shirt and pinched his side. “Alright, alright…since you’ve exceeded your kitchen time quota for…well, the week, probably…how about I make dinner while you relax?”

She leaned back and smiled up at him. “Sounds perfect.”

Kensi moved to step around him and head for their living room - specifically their squashy sofa - but he drew her back. “Just one thing first,” he said in response to her questioning look. “You missed a spot.” He pointed at the corner of her lips, a smile curving his own before he leaned in for a lingering kiss. 

Pulling back some time later, he grinned even more widely before licking his lips appreciatively. “I knew there was a reason I loved Snickerdoodles.”


End file.
